1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ceiling fans. More particularly, this invention relates to a fitting adapted for holding an upright coupling member disposed in an upper wall of a motor casing onto a flat ceiling wall.
2. Description of the Background Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional ceiling fan 10 is shown to include a mounting bracket 11 which has an upper major wall for mounting on a ceiling wall, and lateral mounting walls with screw holes 111. A protective canopy covering member 12 has an upper annular secured portion with through holes 121 such that screw fasteners 122 can pass through the through holes 121 and engage threadedly the screw holes 111 to tighten the protective covering member in the form of a canopy 12 on the mounting bracket 11. A motor casing 13 has a motor therein, and an upper wall which is disposed with a coupling member 131 that is secured on the protective covering member 12.
During assembly, since the protective covering member 12 is connected with the motor casing 13 before being secured on the mounting bracket 11 by the screw fasteners 122, the user needs to hold the protective covering member 12 using one hand to align the through holes 121 and the screw holes 111, and to position the screw fasteners 122 and to rotate the same using the other hand. The assembly as such is relatively inconvenient to conduct. More recent improvements have comprised J-shaped holes 121 that allow the weight of the canopy member 12 to be hung onto the screws 122 while the screws are then tightened.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an improvement which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the ceiling fan art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a fitting which facilitates assembly of a protective covering member in the form of a canopy to a mounting bracket of a ceiling fan.
The foregoing has outlined some of the pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.